Expect The Unexpected
by JenTWCSINYFAN
Summary: Two long time friends connect after the loss of another. Billy WalshKim Zambrano. Post Requiem For A Bantamweight and Unfinished Business, friendship, love and then Jimmy Doherty in the mix also.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes in life there are pleasant surprises. I was thinking of Billy Walsh and Kim Zambrano and so I wrote this chapter of a new series.

It really was a surprise to him that this had happened. She had come to him during a dark period in her life. Her partner Bobby had been shot and killed by some old junkie friend of his and she'd kind of spiraled out of control. Then her ex husband and one of his coworkers Jimmy Doherty had filed for custody of their son Joey. She'd been kind of down that rainy winter night and something had made him reach out to her..

Three months earlier: Eleven fifteen pm , January 19th . He walked down the stairs after a busy shift feeling the ever present ache in his shoulders and upper back from the pack they carried. Then he saw her. She looked kind of down so he spoke to her. "Hey Kim want to go get a bite to eat or a beer?" She looked at him for a moment and said" Sure Billy , I kind of feel like some apple pie from the diner."

Billy nodded. "Yeah I like it with vanilla ice cream on top myself." He smiled and they moved toward the door together. She had on slightly faded jeans with a olive green tank top and matching hoodie type sweatshirt. It made the green in her eyes pop and he liked the sparkle there . They walked over to the diner and he held the door open for her. She smiled slightly and found a corner booth. Then they ate and talked about everything and nothing really. He still remembered her asking him why her and what was this between them. And he just said that it was called being a friend when she needed one most. She had hugged him that night before going home. Her vanilla scent still lingered in his mind at times. She'd felt so soft in his arms and also so right.


	2. Chapter 2

**"So who is she?" DK asked as Billy was changing to a fresh shirt after a hot shower. Billy shrugged toward his friend quietly. "Who says it has to be a woman? Can't i just be happy." He pulled on a long sleeved FDNY t-shirt and then other uniform pants. **

**DK said" Sorry i asked, but she must be special if you are keeping it to yourself." He finished dressing and went to play with Probie their arson dog that was the newest pet around the house. He found Probie's owner Giana Morelli attractive truthfully. He also knew Billy would spill when he was ready and he would be here for him. He smelled chili cooking and knew it was Jimmy's night. One of the few recipes he'd mastered over the years. He saw Kim and Alex come in looking tired and waved.**

**Alex said "Hey DK, Hi Probie." She rubbed the shepherds chin gently. Kim went upstairs to change shirts since a drunk had puked on her after their last call. Alex said" Gotta love drunks who pass out on park benches then puke on you." **

**DK chuckled. "Well we've had two false alarms and a kid trapped under a bed in an apartment fire today and this is only Tuesday." "Oh and Billy's in a mood about something or someone today. " He walked over to the couch with the dog following him .**

**Kim came back down freshly showered and smelling of her pear scented body lotion. "OK now i feel human again, ready to go back out Alex?" Alex said" Can we just wait for a call first or is there a reason you don't want to hang out here today?" Just then Billy walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen for a Coke. "Hey Alex, Kim." His voice was casual and in the usual friendly tone. He sat at the table flipping through the sports page of the early paper. **

**Kim said "I'll be stocking the bus, call me when dinner is ready unless it is Carlos' night and in that case i'll pass." Jimmy said" It's Chili ala Doherty Kimmy." She said "Hmm i think i will run across the street to get pizza , thank you though." She moved down the stairs then slowly.**

**Billy said" I forgot my lieutenant manual in the truck, better go get it so i can hit the books if i want to pass the test ." Johnson said" You will Billy, you would be a good leader for this squad." **


	3. Things Heat Up

**Billy came back with the guys after their last call of the shift that night and went upstairs tiredly. He hoped for a hot shower if there was anything fair tonight. Then he moved in there not seeing the folded plum colored sweats and matching tank top in the corner if the area. He had gray sweats and a burgundy t-shirt in his hands and placed them on the outer floor. Then he stepped into the stall and turned on the hot water. He sighed as it hit his tired body and aching muscles and exhaled. Kim turned slowly. "Billy?" He blinked. "Oh i'm sorry thought nobody else was up here." **

**Kim said "Come here you look like you are hurting just standing there." She gently rubbed his back with vanilla shower gel in her soft hands in slow circles. He sighed softly. She said" Are you sleeping well you look tired?" **

**He replied" I have my moments when i do and when i don't. Last night was one of the dont's." She gently touched his hair . "Go home tonight and sleep or would it be better for you at my place?" **

**  
Billy smiled. "Your place is nice, i like that big down comforter you've got on your bed. So soft and snug feeling." Kim smiled and luaghed softly. "I've never heard a man say snug before , you surprise me sometimes Bill." He smiled back. "Then i'll get out of here and get dried off, and we'll meet at your place at eleven thirty."**

**Kim kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll be waiting in the usual location." She got out of the shower and could be heard humming softly to herself as she left the room.**

**Billy stood in there for a moment or two and smiled. He thought maybe just maybe i will tell people about us soon Kim, i know it's what you want more than anything.**


	4. Explosions

"You son of a bitch!" The explosion could be heard not only in the firehouse but at the police precinct next door . Then the shove was given and the wooden well worn chairs began falling over in the kitchen area.

Lieutenant Johnson walked out of his office and found Walsh pulling himself up off the floor and rubbing his left cheek gently. Meanwhile Jimmy Doherty was standing there glaring at him with his arms crossed.

Billy said" Well if you want me to apologize for being there for Kim I'm not doing it. And I am also not a damned bit sorry that I found a wonderful woman in the process either bruised cheek be damned." He moved upstairs and away from everybody to cool off for a while after getting an ice pack for his face.

Jimmy saw everybody staring at him and said" Guy is dating my ex wife for three and a half months and nobody here tells me that it's going on. I let my son go over there to see his mother and he found out that they are dating before me." He muttered something and slammed out the front door.

Meanwhile as luck would have it Kim and Alex returned from a run of a frequent flyer aka junkie who overdosed and the whole firehouse went silent. Johnson said " Kim in my office now please."

Kim looked at him and said "Uh sure Lieu right away."

Alex saw DK and said 'What's up with that?"

DK said "Well apparently Billy has been seeing our friend Kim for the last few months off duty and Jimmy knows. He went ballistic and knocked Walsh on his ass a few minutes ago. "

Alex said "I knew Kim seemed better lately but wow Billy great choice of guys. I guess I'll go tend to the wounded upstairs since Billy is more than likely hurting somewhere."

Lombardo said "Hmm I guess he knows what it feels like when the woman you loved once moves on then huh?" He poured coffee and thought he would take a shot at calming Jimmy down outside. If he had only been there for Kim when she needed him after Bobby then she wouldn't have been hurting so bad and had to have Billy pick up the pieces for her.


	5. Picking Up Shards Of Glass

Kim entered Johnson's office and sat down slowly on the couch . It was familiar and still the same pale green shade.

He said "So if you are wondering why I called you in here I will get right to the point, Jimmy knows you're seeing Billy off duty. It got physical and his face got bruised. He's upstairs nursing that and I think Taylor went up to check on him."

Kim replied" I'm sorry not for being with Billy, but for the fact that my choice caused a scene here in the firehouse. It started out as us being friends first. He had promised Bobby to help me deal with his death. And then when I had the accident and Jimmy took Joey from me I was alone." Her eyes were moist for a moment. "But then Billy offered me a slice of apple pie with ice cream from the diner down the block and some conversation and the rest became history."

Johnson said" Well all right then I know the situation. But I also have to get the damage cleaned up from those two being pissed at each other. I don't have any business telling you to see him or not off duty, but at least go talk things out with Doherty and help him understand it."

Kim said "I will but first,I need to know if what happened today didn't just cost me what I was building with Billy since he came up against Jimmy's temper the wrong way."


	6. Making Peace Or War

Half an hour later:

Alex was upstairs checking on Billy. She said "So Kim huh I'm happy for both of you she needs someone like you in her life."

Billy said"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm sorry we hurt Jimmy but it wasn;t intentional it just sort of happened over time. She needed someone after Bobby and then Joey being taken from her custody wise. I like him and I want to be with her , Jimmy or not."

Alex nodded. "You'll probably have a black and blue cheek for a few days, Advil helps with pain and ice is good. " She hugged him a minute then. "You're a good man Billy Walsh and Kim is lucky to have you."

Billy smiled at her. "Thanks kid you're not so bad yourself and there will be a right guy for you out there. Just hang in there ok."

Meanwhile at the brick wall out front Jimmy was tossing rocks around.

Kim went out timidly unsure of what she would find . She said "So do you feel better after hitting Billy and once again putting my private life on the front burner for everybody?"

Jimmy said" Look I'm sorry I hit him but it just hurt Kimmy. I mean to hear it from Joey that Billy made him soup when he was sick a few weeks ago when I had that double shift. I just felt like I was missing something."

Kim said "You wanted him Jimmy and you got him. I have to beg and plead to see my son and only when he gets the sniffles and stays home from school for a day. I can't help it that Billy was over and had off . I also won't justify myself to you or ask your permission to be happy again. "

Jimmy said "Good luck, more power to you I hope he makes you happy. Has he gotten you in the rack yet ?"

Kim glared at him then and slapped his face. "It's always about sex for you Jimmy and who is getting laid around you, you never stop to think that maybe just maybe I can also be a mans friend too . " She sighed and went inside. "Why do I even bother with that man I swear."


	7. Things Get Brighter

Billy heard Kim mumbling to herself. He figured the latest chapter of Zambrano vs. Doherty had not gone well. Then he just on impulse gave her a gentle hug.

She turned and said" Hi, that was nice thank you." "I'm sorry that you were hurt over me today." She gently touched his bruised cheek with her hand and looked into his blue eyes for a moment.

Billy said "Well at least he knows now so there is no more sneaking around for us. I was getting tired of that honestly. I respect him as Joey's father and I won't interfere with that but I'm also not letting him sneak attack me anymore. Today he got lucky and got a shot in on me, if there is a next time I'm fighting back ."

Kim said" That's fair . I didn't want this Billy I never wanted either of you to be hurt because of me and now you are. Just when I thought things were looking up for me I went and made a mess out of it all. I do love you and want to be with you however."

She moved down the stairs to stock the bus then for a while and to get away from everyone's looks and unspoken questions.

Billy sighed and moved to the recliner to think. He knew it was risky falling for her but how did you turn your heart off. When it happened there was no fighting it no matter who it was or the timing. Sometimes he just hated Mondays.

Jimmy meanwhile was outside tossing the football to Probie their new dog. Lieutenant Matthews on day shift had brought the black lab puppy to work with him after his son had been allergic. So the guys had a pet and in Jimmy's case today a stress release. Kim and Billy how had he missed it. Maybe Walsh was right and the world wasn't about him anymore. He just hoped she was happy..


	8. Healing Wounds

**Billy was pretty much quiet for the rest of the shift. He ate food with the guys at dinner and mainly stayed out of Jimmy's face as much as possible. Then before shift ended he was waiting to give Kim a ride home he heard footsteps behind him.**

**He turned and there stood Jimmy. He said" Come to bruise the other side of my face or was one good enough for you?" He was leaning on the edge of the truck .**

**Jimmy replied " Wow that's harsh even for you Billy you must really care about her then?"**

**Billy's left eyebrow went up. "Don't make me hit you because i am still mildly pissed that you got a cheap shot in on me before. You were lucky because next time i'll kick your ass ."**

**Jimmy said" I'm sorry i interfered . If you're happy with Kim then i'll back off. I just want to ask you one thing , let me have some time. I know you're good for her and you belong with her . It doesn't mean though that i have to be crazy about the idea." He moved away and started walking home quietly.**

**Then the scent of spice and sweetpea wafted down the stairs. Alex went by and said" Get some sleep Billy it will make it feel better in the morning it works for me." He patted her arm gently. "Thanks hon for being a good friend."**

**She smiled. "As Bobby would say De nada Billy." Then she clicked out on her older cowboy boots .**

**Kim came down and hugged him gently. "Are we ok? I'm sorry about today and Jimmy ."**

**Billy said"Yes we are ok and he and i came to an understanding. I think he accepts it even if it stings a little yet. Let's go home and go to bed babe , i need you to shut the world off right now for me." **

**Kim kissed his injured cheek gently. "That we can do and Joey is with my mom tonight since he has school off tommorrow, which means we have the house all to ourselves if you'd like a hot bath or a nice backrub." Then she winked at him.**

**He smiled. "Take me home i am completely yours tonight ." **


	9. Time Love and Tenderness

Later at Kim's apartment: Her bathtub was filled with bubbles in a spicy scent and there were candles flickering along the edges of the dark green marble tub. Billy entered the bathroom and saw her sitting at the back of it and facing the front end.

She said" Come on in the water is nice and it will relax any kinks in your muscles. I promise I won't tell anyone you were in bubbly water either."

Billy smiled slightly since his cheek was still tender. "Thank you for that, it's not exactly FDNY material." He slid off his sweats and fire engine boxers and then stepped into the tub slowly. "This is warm." He slowly sat down with his back against the other end of the tub then.

"So this is what I'm missing when I shower all the time normally?" "I have to remember to take my off time and have a nice soak now and then", Billy remarked.

Kim nodded. "Helps me unwind sometimes after a busy night or when I'm feeling overwhelmed. Sometimes parenthood isn't easy though it is the biggest rush in the world when it first happens. For me about four months into things when I saw my ultrasound

I just wanted to fight for Joey even then when he was a bulge around my waist before he moved much."

Billy said" I wouldn't mind a little girl some day, maybe when I find the right woman who actually likes beaten up firefighter bodies in her bed. A lot of women don't handle the job well and what goes with it. The injuries , the times when we get run down. Until you of course. They want it nine to five and show up at Sunday dinner with the inlaws on time or it's over. "

Kim listened to him talk for a while. "You know I like the man not their job when I am with someone. I look into his eyes and then just touch his face and know what he feels that way not by the paycheck he brings home ."

She gently ran her hand down Billy's jawline. Then she kissed him on the cheek that he had injured and kept her hand there for a moment.

"You have eyes that a woman could get lost in Billy Walsh. They are just so warm and tender. I wonder why I didn't notice them a long time ago and fall into the depths of them."

Billy blushed slightly. "I uh don't know what to say, that has to be by far the sweetest thing any woman in my life has ever told me. I'm speechless Kim honestly, thank you."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly pushing her hair back gently off her face.

"You're beautiful and I'm lucky enough to share my world with you and my arms. I don't know anything better than that for the moment darling."


	10. Bruises and Big Mouths

Two weeks later: The squad was called to a fire in an old paper warehouse and it went as routine at first until Billy was coming down the stairs to go out at the end of the call and slipped on something . He landed on his left hip pretty hard . "Awe shit." He muttered it softly forgetting that his radio was on and active.

Lieutenant Johnson said"Are you ok Billy ?" He said" I just slipped on something on the stairwell and bumped my hip. Think I bruised it or something, hurts when I try and move too fast. "

Kim said "Let me help him, he needs me ." Billy heard a few voices and then made it out the door slowly wiping soot and sweat off his face as he limped a little. " It was just a dumb slip and fall I know better then to make a probie mistake like that."

Their newest squad member Ace Sutton said" Well sometimes everybody is a probie again Walsh don't sweat it." He said it with sarcasm having just transferred in from Bed Stuy.

Johnson said" Enough Sutton go roll the lines now You must not want points here with that mouth of yours about one of my best guys." Ace muttered something and walked away then to do the job he was told.

Billy went with DK to the bus. "Why do I want to take that smirk off that guys face someday?"

DK said"It's just his charm, now just concentrate on letting Kim help you feel better. "

Jimmy heard that and said" Yeah she wasn't worried about me for once go figure Walsh, must be true love."

Billy rolled his eyes. "I thought we were past that pissing contest stage Jimmy, but right now I'm not really in the mood to care just now."

Kim heard that and closed the doors to the bus slowly. "Let's get you to Mercy ok Billy." She shot Jimmy a don't start with me glare through the glass.

Ace said" So that's who is with that hot number, damn Walsh must really have it going in the rack."

DK said "What did you say? Man if your daddy wasn't a fire department big shot I'd pop you right in that so called pretty face of yours . "

Jimmy said" That hot number is my ex wife and my son's mother jag off so if you don't want me to help DK ring your bell I'd shut it ."

Johnson said" Boys cool it and let's go back to the house. Anyone wants to see Billy from there I'll get us in active to head to Mercy after we shower. Sutton step into my office after yours we need a little sit down session."


	11. Words Of Wisdom

In Johnsons office later that shift:

"First of all I don't care if your dad is the battalion chief in this area of the city, you don't disrespect anyone on my squad or my paramedics Ace. I was at the academy with your father and he would never treat anyone in a firehouse like you are with the mouth and the cocky remarks."

" Second Kim Zambrano is female yes and if she is or isn't something you find attractive that is immaterial around here. She is a co worker and you will be polite to her and refrain from comments about her personal life in my presence and to keep your face from being pounded in by Doherty on my watch."

"And finally you have what it takes to be a good firefighter if you just lose the bravado that you picked up in Bed Stuy and just get to know people here. We aren't your enemies . In fact this place can be your family if you take the chip off your shoulder . Or maybe you're just carrying your father around with you which can be pretty heavy stuff."

His tone softened . "I'm going to see what is happening with Walsh down at Mercy. If you want to come down fine , if not feel free to go home and get some sleep . Tommorrow is another day."

Ace stood up then. "All right Lieu I just might do that. Uh I hope that Billy is well better soon. " He left the office and headed upstairs to change and then go home. He needed some time to think about what had just happened.


	12. Time To Heal

Billy had been taken to Angel of Mercy where he was checked over and had in fact badly bruised his left hip. He was given Motrin for pain and told to ice it and try and stay off of it for at least a week if possible. He sighed and nodded to the rather pretty Asian American doctor Michelle Wu. Then he was allowed to see Kim finally.

Kim said " So you get to be lazy for a week then? Lieu gave me a week's vacation after tonight to help you feel better , nice of him wasn't it?"

Billy nodded. "Yeah I just feel stupid for getting hurt with that cocky little probie watching it happen tonight." He sighed softly and moved to his right side to get comfortable in the hospital bed which he hated.

Kim said" Lieu gave him a really good ass chewing after they got back to the house. Mainly it was about me but it seems he had his father or his fathers reputation weighing on him and he got all superior about it."

Billy nodded. "Hard to live up to a legend for your old man. Ask Alex what that's like sometime. Mine didn't want me to join the department after he retired. He was afraid of me getting hurt or losing me. But it is who I am . "

He yawned slightly then.

Kim said" Get some sleep if you're tired. I'll stay with you tonight. Jimmy said he would take Joey for me." She gently got up on the bed and curled into one of his arms with her head on his chest. "I love you ."

Billy said" I love you too baby and thank you for giving me moral support when I feel a little blue."

Kim smiled. "You would and have done the same for me ten times over, so I thought I would return the favor." She gently touched his face and kissed his forehead as they laid there together holding each other.


	13. Rude Awakenings

Two days later:

Billy had been staying with Kim. She had the ground floor apartment while his was on the second floor. He had pretty much been between her couch in the living room and the other bedroom when Joey wasn't at his fathers place. He was still sore sometimes but could move about pretty well .

Then his cell phone beeped. He answered it. "Walsh." He expected one of the guys on the other end to tease him about short sheeting his bunk while he was out or some other stuff. It was his sister Renee though. She was talking a mile a minute like she did when she was upset or worried. " Whoa slow down Renee, dad had what? Yes I'll be right out. I was on a few days medical but that's not important. Yeah I remember Good Shepherd. All right I need to make a few phone calls and pack some stuff and then I'll see you in a few hours." He sighed as he hung up the phone and his head dropped into his hands.

Kim walked into the room then and saw his position. "Baby what is it? What's wrong?" She rubbed his back with one hand gently while waiting for his answer.

Billy said" My dad who is in better shape than I am and still is a battalion chief out where I grew up had a heart attack today. They did a triple bypass a few hours ago ." His voice cracked. "I can't lose him not now, not like this ."

Kim just hugged him tightly. "I'm here and no matter what happens you can hold on to me remember that. I'm going to get some vacation time myself, I don't use it very often so I think I am due . You need me right now more than the city. "

Billy was quiet again. "Thank you I need someone there for me. I usually talk things

out with DK but he can't help on this one. I've never had a woman in my life before you who wanted to give me her full support. My previous "girlfriends" if you could call them that

Kim sighed. "Sweetie, let me call the firehouse and then my mom to see if she can alternate with Jimmy over Joey for me. I'm going with you , you can't drive yet with your hip still tender. "

Billy nodded. "I need to pack though so I'll go do that, call Johnson at home he won't have gone to work yet."

Kim smiled. "Already on it. " She watched him go back the hall and hoped he would be ok and not push this inside himself. He tended to go into I am everybody elses rock mode in a crisis. She had seen that first hand when Jimmy was shot and Joe Lombardo got injured in a fire once. She would hold him up though and let him know it was ok to hurt and need someone to be strong for him. This was the first crisis their new relationship had faced. And really the first time that he had told her he needed her for anything when she had been the one who needed him. She would be his strength and his support now, she owed that much to him for his love.


	14. When A Hero Bleeds

Half an hour later: Billy's Jeep. He was quiet and had his head looking out the window. Kim held his hand with her free one as she followed the directions that he had written down. Then it happened. A tear slid down Billy's cheek slowly. She swallowed and just kept holding his hand in hers.

"Honey it's ok to cry, go ahead and let it out. It's just you and me here and nobody else will know. " She pulled off the road into a gas station parking lot and stopped the engine. Then she just reached over and held him tightly. "I'm here."

Billy sighed. "He's my hero and I never told him. I went into firefighting because of him and the kind of man that he was. I need him Kim. For so many things. One of which is to meet this wonderful woman that I'm dating."

Kim kissed his lips gently. " Sweetie you'll get to tell him what you feel. He probably already knows though. And I want to meet him as well and see if he's as handsome as you are ." She smiled at him softly.

Billy held her for a moment. "Thank you for just now I guess I had a weak moment and I needed to get something out of my system."

Kim replied" Baby it's all right for you to lean on me. You helped me so much after Bobby that I want to be here for you now. You don't have to be the rock this time. It's only us nobody else. " She touched his face gently. "I love you and nothing you ever do or feel could ever change that for me. I'm here by your side as long as you want me to be . I won't run away from that or from what we have Billy."

Billy sighed. " I 'm not sure what to say right now other than I'm scared." "I just realized that he's not immortal and I never did before. Always thought he'd be around whenever I needed him to be for anything . Then reality sets in and it's damn scary. "

Kim said " I know something about that. I was there with Bobby . I never said things to him that I should have either. So I know what its like . Never had much of a father though honestly. I needed one and he left when I was ten. Mom was overwhelmed trying to raise me and Melanie, she did the best she could. "


	15. Diamonds

Diamonds

Two weeks later: Billy's father was more stable and even able to be at home and do outpatient cardiac rehabilitation from there. He found himself touching the small box his mother had given him when he was at home that was in his pocket. He hoped she'd say yes when he asked the question. This was his grandmothers engagement ring that his mother had kept for him when he was ready to get married. They loved Kim and Joey and wanted him to be happy.

Then he saw her getting ready for work in their bedroom. He got down on his knees slowly. "Kim, I need to ask you something and it's important."

She turned away from the mirror where she was spraying detangler into her hair and said "What is it sweetie?"

He got the box out into one of his hands . "Will you marry me Kim?"

She blinked for a moment and then said " Oh my god, yes I'll marry you . Wow, I can't believe this."

He opened the box and slid the ring onto her finger. "This belonged to my grandmother who I loved very much and I know I have the right woman to give it to in my life."

Kim kissed him. "It's beautiful and I am honored to wear it. I know she was a special part of your family. We're getting married." She smiled.

Billy said "Yes we are, do you want to tell Joey first then Jimmy? I think maybe Jimmy should hear it from both of us."

Kim nodded. "Joey will be thrilled and I think Jimmy might need time, but I want this with you. I want a future and my happiness comes first. "

Billy kissed her. "Thank you for agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me . I hope I live up to the honor of being your husband."


End file.
